


Back to My Baby's Arms

by sameeelove00



Category: Babii, offgun
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Best Friends, Character Death, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sameeelove00/pseuds/sameeelove00
Summary: ‘You do know that it’s rare for me to promise, but once I did.I’m good at keeping them … And now it’s your turn. ‘
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. The Giant & One of Snow white’s Seven dwarfs

*alarms*

Following my routine first thing in the morning, I tossed one of my pillows to keep the annoying alarm clock quiet, and hurriedly reaching my phone.

\--- Dwarfy & Giant‘s Chat box ---

G’s: Yuhooo, My Cute Dwarfy! : )

Dwarfy: bored giant is now activated

G’s: miss you

Dwarfy: …

G’s: I got you speechless once again huh

G’s: try playing hard to get sometimes

G’s: don’t make it too obvious that you’re head over heels for me

Dwarfy: do you want me to toss heels over your head, kill you at some point instead?

G’s: hahaha

G’s: It’s my pleasure dying in your hands

Dwarfy: Despicable!

G’s: hahahaha Go to sleep drawfy! Love you!

Dwarfy: Night

G’s: Go sleep, with the hope of waking up and gaining some inch to make you taller in the morning!

Dwarfy: !!!!!

\--- END ---

I chuckled after kissing my phone then stood up to fix my bed. On my way to shower, I started singing since I am in a good mood.

As soon as I was done with my morning ritual, I ran downstairs and saw my dad shaking his head at me.

' Good morning! ' I said in a high-pitched tone. 

‘Let me guess you pissed him off once again, to start your day nicely huh ‘

I nodded laughing at him. ‘That. And to cheer him up since I heard he lost a fight. I need to do that for him to get some sleep '

‘I bet he will be hibernating for the whole day then ‘

Reese Alexis Phunsawat also known as Dwarfy, because he is one of Snow White’s Seven Dwarfs when we had a theater play during high school. On the other hand I, Rhyse Alec Adulkittiporn acted as a giant in the theater play Jack and the beanstalk.

Dwarfy, my cute best friend since childhood is currently living outside Thailand, the time zone between the two of us surely driving me crazy, 12-hours’ time difference is making me miss him so bad.

Mostly, I am missing his funny reactions whenever I tease him having HD ( hidden desire), crushing on me.

When the truth is…

.

.

.

.

.

I am the one who’ve been crushing on him for my whole life.


	2. I LOVE YOU

_Are you mad?_

_Let’s make up_

_Sorry?_

_Come on, Dwarfy!_

After a few times of constructing my message I finally gave in.

\--- Dwarfy & Giant‘s Chatbox ---

G’s: UGLY DWARF!

Dwarfy: Please, you’re uglier

G’s: Lunatic

Dwarfy: you’re the one

Dwarfy: who’s more lunatic?

G’s: childish

Dwarfy: you’re moreeee childish

……

G’s: I love you

Dwarfy: out of mind

G’s: you’re always on my mind

G’s: And dwarfy the reply should be ‘I love you more’

Dwarfy: lame

G’s: So you’re no longer mad at me?

( Dwarfy _: I can’t stay mad at you (delete)_

_Did we even had a fight? (delete) )_

Dwarfy: I’m going to sleep

G’s: dwarfyyyyyy

Dwarfy: I’m always mad at you

G’s: Oho, I can feel your love, all the way here

Dwarfy: Night Giant

Dwarfy sent a photo.

\--- END ---

I pouted but smiled afterwards when I saw the photo of him snuggling the rabbit stuff toy I sent him last week. He was mad at me for spending my first salary to send him that, he argued that I should’ve saved it for future use or use it for my training.

What he doesn’t know is that I already stopped playing basketball months ago, to be a professional basketball player was my first dream but then I found myself later on only playing basketball in hope that if I became an exceptional player someone will give an offer to where he is training right now, so I can go and follow him there, get myself into an international league like him for us to be together again, then when we both have our own titles …

Him being a champion fighter, and me being a most valuable player.

I’ll confess my feelings to him.

Just the two of us, me wearing my basketball uniform with a medal on me, Dwarfy wearing his fighter pants (yeah, I imagined confessing to him when he’s topless ha-ha ), also his champion belt is wrapped on his waist.

I will ask him to dance under the moonlight (because we didn’t get the chance to dance during the grand ball back then, because sadly, he said it was lame), tease him being topless, then I’ll whisper I love you to him, unfortunately,

Dad got sick and mom needed me to help her earn money so that dream was set aside with the thought of I can always pursue that dream anyways. Confident that Dwarfy will always be there.


	3. DREAMS

Two years later, I got myself into an accident, in the basketball court! Ha-ha with my hard work and determination, I got in! got back playing basketball at same time earning money. Sadly, I played too hard in my recent game so… that’s why I end up being here in the hospital. When I woke up I didn’t saw any of my family members, I wanted to sulk but then I felt like someone is watching me from the corner of the room. And there he was, MY DWARFY!

‘ dwarfyyyyyyyyyyyyy! ‘

He have slight bruises on his face but still his cuteness is always evident. He smiled at me sadly,

_Why is he so far away…._

He pointed my IV, ‘you’ll go crazy being a cuddly giant and probably mess up your IV. So just stay where you are ‘

‘What are you doing here?! And why is your face look like that? Did you recently had a match? Did you lose?‘

‘I won ‘he smiled showing his champion belt that I honestly didn’t noticed, he was holding it all this time.

yet his smile was still full of sadness,

‘You made it ‘he added and still having the same smile on him. I ignored it and tried changing the subject, trying to make him feel a little bit better.

‘Since you are already here, come to the awards ceremony ok? ‘I chirped.

It happened all of a sudden but I believe this is destiny, he is here.

After the ceremony night I will have my most valuable player medal not the international league but yeah almost like it ha-ha he already got his champion belt with him, I can consider confessing to him later right?

‘You should get some sleep and rest. I’ll see you there ok?’

‘Can you at least give me a hug before you go? The last time, I saw you in person was when I visited you there and that was five months ago before your championship match! And after that we barely send messages to each other ‘

I pretended to mope, he just waved at me

‘Later, I’ll give you something more later giant ‘

* * *

Later that night, when my name was called for me to accept my award, my eyes wanders to where he is, and there I saw him with a big banner of,

‘I’M SO PROUD OF YOU! MY MVP GIANT! ‘

I waved back my medal at his direction, ‘this one is for you Dwarfy!!! ‘ I yelled

And you did your crazy victory dance making me laugh, I even saw my dad staring at us weirdly from the crowd glancing at your direction and mine.

* * *

As of the moment we were walking side by side, I wanted to hold his hand, be touchy with him like I used to do but he seem different and distant so I let him be. When we reached at the huge tree near my house where we used to hang out, I am still wearing my basketball uniform and of course the medal is hanging around my neck. I faced him but before I can say something he said,

‘Should I change in to my fighter uniform? Ha-ha ‘he joked and laugh for the first time since we saw each other. I nodded immediately and watched him disappear and go somewhere and when he came back he was topless with just his black uniform athlete pants (drool) his champion belt was around his waist.

‘ can… we dance? ‘

I’m not going to lie, my whole body is shaking I’m scared that Dwarfy will ruin the moment and say mean things, about all these crazy acts. But he didn’t. He smiled showing off his dimples and nod at me as he walk closer to my position. I hurriedly play the music with my phone terrified that he will change his mind if I was slow.

^ HULING GABI (Last night) by Moira Dela Torre ft Quest playing in the background^

‘Your hands are shaking ‘

He pointed out when I placed my hands on his waist,

‘ your hands on my neck are cold ‘

I exclaimed, hiding my embarrassment, he laughed and snuggle closer to me, hiding his face on my neck, even the air coming from his mouth is cold. I guess it was because he was topless in a cold night taking a part of my silly confession I brushed it off and pulled him closer to me, thinking that it will warm him up, if he kept his body close to mine.

We started swaying slowly, letting ourselves stuck with the music and letting the moonlight, the breeze of the wind, make it more romantic.

I just don’t want it to end. Well, maybe if he have a shirt on like me, we can continue to dance until dawn out here.

When the second verse came up, I felt his hold getting tighter as if he doesn’t want to let go.

‘ Dwarfy ‘

I was about to start my confession, when he beat me into it, again.

‘ Giant ‘

‘ hmm ‘

‘ I want us to have a child and the name will have initials like us …R. A and a glass bedroom so star gazing is possible while simply lying on the bed.'

I chuckled even when the truth is I was flushed at his sudden words, so I responded, 

‘ huh… that’s romantic and kinky ‘

I stop swaying us and stood still, feeling his embrace, when he laughed loudly but I felt something…. Strange, I can’t even see his face properly because he was hiding it using my neck but I swear I can hear him sobbing along with his laugh.

‘I want to see you having a time of your life in the basketball court, play basketball as long as you can _._ Then all networks will talk about you and you’ll brag me being your inspiration from time to time. ‘

‘That’s very conceited of you ‘I commented rubbing his cold bare back, he laughed and continued.

‘I want you to fully give your family the best life, like you always rant to me. I want you experiencing all best things in life, I want you to enjoy and live a happy life for a very verrrryy *sob* long time because that will make me happy, _and that will make me feel at peace_. ‘

‘Giant ‘

‘hmm?‘

‘you love me right? ‘

‘ I… do ‘

‘And not the platonic kind of love right? ‘

I felt like something was blocking my throat from speaking. This is way different from what I imagined,

‘y..yes ‘

‘Why? ‘

I frowned, pulling him away from me as I start on ranting.

‘Duh, You are the best thing that ever happened to me. You have no idea how much you mean to me, even though you were cold on the outside, you were always there taking care of me, and my family. You make me feel more than special, you complete me. You mean everything to me. I’ll do anything, everything Reese to secure your happiness ‘

‘You’ll do anything,

give me everything to make me happy?

Then remember everything I just said earlier ‘

I nodded,

‘remember all of it, promise?’

‘I promise ‘

He finally, finally gave me the cheeky genuine smile that I always adore.

I leaned closer to him, caressing his face.

‘I… *forehead kiss* love * nose kiss * you ‘

I lowered my gaze and slowly pressed a kiss on his lips.

‘I love you too. So much. Giant, I love you so much. ‘

* * *

We were holding hands on our way to my house, he’s now wearing my white shirt that I wear under my jersey uniform earlier.

I invited him to sleep over but he denied it, I later found out that he will be going back there after he sent me home.

Weird, but parting with him this time feels heavier even after the kiss and I love you’s we’ve shared. I suddenly don’t want to let him go.

‘You can’t stay?’

He smiled shaking his head, ‘if only I can stay, but I can’t. I already cheated just to see you, now ‘

I frowned at his term, _cheated?_

‘Fine, I was planning to go there by next month anyway...

 _or who knows I'll surprise you there next week_ ’ I said as I planted a kiss on his forehead,

He gave me a weird smile,

‘Giant, Come visit me there ok? I’ll wait for you. And your promise....never forget about it ok?

You are good, keeping promises right? so, even everything doesn’t make sense, never break it. ‘


	4. THE PROMISE

**\--a week later--**

I knew something was off, I sensed that he was different when he barely messaged me after that match, when he came to see me.

But I denied it, during those days I was too focused dreaming being with him sooner so I work harder and harder, that night I was just so happy that I got the chance to see you, hug you, kiss you and tell you I love you not just a friend not realizing everything, I was an idiot.

My knees were shaking, my feet can’t even move from where I stand, my arms were jelly that I can no longer hold my bags, as I look at your mom half-smiling, half-crying while holding a large frame, a picture of you smiling widely raising a champion belt, and when she was closer to me I just noticed, there was your penmanship in it, written by a black pen that says,

_‘ For my giant: This is for you! I made it! You will too! Make me proud! My MVP Giant! ‘_

I felt my knees dropped to the ground, your mom followed by your dad came to hug me as I started crying, yelling your name, my mind was clouded and filled with regrets.

_‘I should’ve told you not to leave me that night,_

_I should’ve embraced you tighter,_

_I should’ve said, I love you multiple times to hear your ‘I love you’s back,_

_I should’ve kissed you longer,_

_If only I knew, God, If only I knew’_

I didn’t care at how people looked at me with pity, frustrations, and guilt especially when my eyes met my family’s eyes. Guilt, sadness and pain was all written in their eyes, but it was nothing compared to mine.

‘This is the reason why all of you insisted going with me! This is the reason why everyone are acting strange around me! WHY! WHY.. why..’

They all looked away,

I was in denial. 

I just can't accept it.

‘ No, this is just a prank. This is not real right? Aunty, this is all a welcome scheme of him right? ‘I pleaded desperately.

Your mom, caress my face crying silently, telling me to calm down,

‘he won the championship belt he was totally fine but little did we know he injured his head, we were clueless about it, no bleeding or cuts, so he didn’t even think an after care since he thought he flawlessly win the battle then two months later he… was complaining about severe headaches, a time of losing sight, but he shrugged it off even after me telling him to go to the doctor until he collapsed one day, and before we knew it… it was too late. We wanted to tell you when he was hospitalized but he once said you were slowly reaching your goals, he don’t want you distracted. And the night that he died, your family said to let you celebrate your victory first since they know Reese don’t want to ruin that special moment for you. ’

I was shocked at his dad’s revelations, that part can't be true, and I glanced at the source of my sorrow and pain, the frame that his mom is currently holding, the smiling person that is now the cause of why I am hurting.

‘That can’t be. We were together that night! I-he went to see me when I got an injury after the basketball match! He was there during my award ceremony of being the mvp! He was there cheering me waving a banner saying he’s proud of me! I even waved back to him! I…he held hands with me that night, We danced under the moonlight just like my dream that night! I hugged him! For fuck sake! We kissed that night! We—exchanged I love you’s that night, for the first time. Aunty, Uncle, your son finally said he loves me back. He, he can’t possibly leave me. He just can’t. That would be too cruel right? And Dwarfy is not cruel he's brat but he was better than that, I.. I have pictures! I swear! We took some pictures under the moonlight, he was even wearing my white shirt!’

My dad burst out crying, the man we idolized for being a hard shell guy cried dwarfy!

He cried, and I cried harder when I find out the reason why,

‘Son, listen very well ok? You…were waving at no one, the direction you were looking at,

no one was there.

I even followed you on your way home, thinking you were feeling unwell, you were there laughing all alone, you were swaying your hands as if you were holding hands with someone, I wanted to go near you and ask you about it but then you paused at that hangout place of yours and about Reese, I thought you found out about it that’s why you are there reminiscing, mourning but when you started slow dancing, I turn my back on you. I just can’t watch you, I can’t…. do anything at all. But to let you at least be with him for the last time. I knew then Reese must be saying his goodbye to you.

I was hysterical, as I desperately took out my phone, looking for our pictures that night,

-Nothing-

I saw nothing but me in the picture smiling widely, I remember taking the picture with you in it, my arms were around you while you are wearing my shirt but now…. Looking at it. No one was there. The white shirt was simply hanging in my arms and the rest of the pictures … were just me hugging that white shirt.

‘Dwarfy, you’re so unfair. Why did you not wait for me? I told you, to never die! Every goddamn fight of yours, I told you to never die! And you said.. for me not to worry because you’ll grow old with me. I .. told you. I’ll follow you here. I told you… we’ll make our dreams together come true. .And you said you’ll wait for me.

Then why…

Didn’t you? What will happen to me now? ‘

* * *

All the crying and mourning exhausted me, making me fall asleep.

I dreamed of him saying sorry, kissing my forehead, I dreamed of him begging him to come back but he said it was too late to come back, that he can’t. And if he can he will, he loves me to the point of wanting to cheat death to be with me. He was about to say something when our parents entered my room, he then disappeared.

I woke up, I was breaking down once again, everything just doesn’t make sense, and all of me at this moment wanted him to follow him, wishing for him to take me along to the place where he is going. Then my phone vibrated. And my broken heart even shattered to pieces.

\---Dwarfy & Giant’s Chatbox---

Dwarfy: You promised.

\--- END ---

‘ I... can’t. ‘

My voice cracked after reading it. I covered my face and let my tears fall freely, then I got a glimpse of his phone near his picture frame alongside the rabbit stuff toy I gave him. 

I held his phone tightly, crying to the lock screen of us during the roleplay and a last picture of us when I visited him last time as his wallpaper. My hands were twitching as I came across to the folders namely,

‘SURVIVAL KIT ‘and ‘ILY COUNTER’

I told you...

I can’t....

but you are such a wicked, cruel dwarf.


	5. END: Last Love

**‘ _Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday, dear grand giant, Happy birthday to you_ ‘**

**‘Happy 100 th birthday Grand Giant! ‘**

**‘Happy 100 th birthday Dad!’**

**‘Happy 100 th Gramps!** ‘

_I want us to have a child and the name will have initials like us …R. A_

I smiled at my adopted daughter Rhyse Alexa A. Phunsawat ,

her daughters and son, along with their own children greeted me one by one,

_and a glass bedroom so star gazing is possible while simply lying on the bed._

‘ Whoa! Gramps! Look! You can see from even while we are lazily lying here in bed, how the night sky was filled with shining stars! ‘

I smiled taking a glimpse of the night sky view.

‘ Ahhhhh Dad, look one of your youngest grandson’s entry during his retro photo exhibition last week was a restored photo of you, when you were still playing basketball,

Wow! My dad is so cool smiling while doing a three-point shot here ‘

‘ Ohh, I still remember how dad always wear a certain smile whenever he is playing on the court ‘

‘When did he stop playing again? ‘

‘ Ha! He never stop playing basketball, see even if he’s already bedridden a basket ring across him and a ball is always with his caretaker so anytime he have the energy to shoot. He will toss it.'

_I want to see you having the time of your life in the basketball court, play basketball as long as you can._

‘ Mom, Dad come here, the younger ones are watching some of Grand Giant interviews’

‘ Psh! He will just brag about Daddy drawfy there ‘

‘ I already memorized those conceited stunts he did there for his dwarf, son. Mommy Alexa always watch it during my childhood‘

‘ I’ll pass, see he will make kissing faces there while saying I love you dwarfy! Hahaha’

‘I bet daddy in heaven wanted come back here to save himself from embarrassment hahahah’

‘That’s for sure and I bet our grandparents there are laughing every time teasing daddy’

_Then all networks will talk about you and you’ll brag me being your inspiration from time to time._

_I want you to fully give your family the best life, like you always rant to me. I want you experiencing all best things in life, I want you to enjoy and live a happy life for a very very long time because that will make me happy._

* * *

In silence, I emotionally glanced at each family member I have with me from my daughter up to my youngest grand grandchild. Happiness and contentment is written in everyone’s faces, I peek at every picture frames all over the room that my eyes can sight, pictures with me and my family doing every adventures that we can, at one corner I glimpsed at my medals, trophies and certificates from playing Basketball.

 _‘_ Ok Everyone! Gather beside grand giant’s bed! Family Picture! _‘_

‘ Ooops! Don’t forget our awesome grand dwarfy! ‘Alexa chirped, smiling slowly as we both hold on to Dwarfy’s frame, that picture of him smiling with his champion belt.

*click*

I smiled, Ah another evidence that I kept my promise.

One by one they left my room, smiling at me for one last time.

* * *

Rhyse Alexa lie down on my bed, between us is Dwarfy’s frame.

‘ Hey Dad, i hope you can still hear me, *sob* if ever you decide to go on your way back to him, this time around when he visit you in your dream, we’ll accept it. I am so glad you are my dad, both you and dwarfy, I know he’s been watching us, guiding us and with us all the time. You, both can dance together forever now, no time limit just you and him. Exchange I love you’s as much as you want, you can hold his hand, embrace, kiss him and never let go ever again. You can go and meet him proudly, you can even shove it to his face that you kept your promise, you even go way way beyond it. Please, tell him it’s time for him to keep his promise ok? ‘

I felt her kissed my hand and hugged me as well as Dwarfy’s frame.

* * *

I remember sleeping peacefully on my 100th birthday. And that night, for the last the time, I dreamed of you.

I remember dreaming my younger version going to our hangout place,

I remember you waiting there under the moonlight, smiling at me with happy tears in your eyes.

‘I really kept you waiting for a long time huh ‘

I remember teasing you

And you answered,

‘A beautiful punishment for leaving you behind too early and a reward because you kept your promise‘

‘You do know that it’s rare for me to promise, but once I did. I’m good at keeping them …

And now it’s your turn. ‘

I remember slowly walking close to where you are, knees shaking just like before,

And when finally my hand was on your extended hand, you asked,

‘Ready to dance? ‘

‘Forever? ‘

You chuckled holding my hand tightly.

‘Forever ‘

Finally, after a long journey. I am back in my baby’s arms.

* * *

**Special Chapter**

**‘SURVIVAL KIT’**

Survival kit folder contains the following:

\--- Pictures of Rhyse Alec Adulkittiporn as Giant (during roleplay), pictures of him when he was asleep, pictures of him making different funny faces, pictures of him crying over theory of love series, pictures of him eating, pictures of him playing basketball, pictures of him looking straight at the camera.

\--- Pictures of Rhyse Alec and Reese Alexis with their family. Picture of them wearing their athlete’s uniform, picture of them at random moments, picture of them after their first fist fight, picture of them at the airport hugging.

\--- Video records of the giant singing, dancing, playing basketball etc.

\--- Video records of them shouting their dreams and wishing each other happy birthdays

\--- Screenshot of Rhyse Flirt and pervert lines

**‘I L Y COUNTER ‘**

I L Y COUNTER folder contains the following:

\--- A tally of how many times the giant said I love you to Reese

\--- A total of 6,453 screenshots of unsent I love you’s from Dwarfy

\--- A total of 4,092 voice records of Reese Alexis saying what he loves about Rhyse Alec, and how much love he has for his Giant

\--- A total of 3,924 draft list Dwarf wanted to do with his Giant

\--- A total of 1, 843 songs that Reese wanted to slow dance with Rhyse

\--- Promises of Reese: a total of 10,000 ways saying I love you to the Giant and dance until their feet bleed, once they are back in each other’s arm.


End file.
